Here Come the Koopa Bros.!! (ask-thecoolestofcool)
ask-thecoolestofcool Here Come the Koopa Bros.!! (ask-thecoolestofcool) is a side ask blog featuring The Koopa Bros. from Paper Mario. The blog takes place in the current game timeline and focuses on the brothers' lives in Bowser's Castle and working as part of the Koopa Troop. Background The Koopa Bros. were originally residents of Koopa Village, though their parents lived elsewhere before moving to their former home. They lived a normal family life until they were left orphaned. To help protect themselves, the four brothers sought the help of Kent C. Koopa, a large, bespectacled Koopa Troopa who is obsessed with money, but a powerful fighter. They trained with their mentor for a few years before Kent C. departed from the village for unknown reasons. The Koopa Bros. continued training on their own, donning their current look (inspired by an old NinjaKoopa cartoon they watched as kids) until they grew tired of living in Koopa Village and made the choice to leave their home on an exciting adventure... ... After the events of Paper Mario, The Koopa Bros. made the decision to live at Bowser's Castle where they continue their training as NinjaKoopas alongside Pom Pom, a female Boom Boom experienced in NinjaKoopa arts. Characters Koopa Red (Red NinjaKoopa) The leader of the group and the oldest brother at age 20 years. Red is known for being highly authoritative and very cool-obsessed. He also has quite a temper, and it's usually his twin brother, Black, that calms him down. His temper was said to have been worse as a young child, as he would often clash with his brothers to the point of tears. It was revealed that there were many things happening in his life that causes him so much stress and anger. He's very stubborn, as he is unwilling to admit his mistakes and would accept challenges he's aware that would risk his well-being (such as eating a Horsetail when he's allergic). Red also has a bit of an ego, having a hard time acknowledging anyone who bested him in a fight or a competition. Red is the only one of his brothers who trains every day and wants his brothers to do the same, as he couldn't stand the fact that his kind are a weak species. He believes that with teamwork, his family could overcome any obstacle that come their way. He is one of the most loyal members to Bowser, and despises anyone who turns traitor against his King. Koopa Black (Black NinjaKoopa) The 2nd-in-Command, he is Red's identical younger twin brother. He is seen as a "lone wolf" of sorts, as he spends most of his time on his own. Despite this, he is actually quite caring and protective of his brothers, showing support and concern for their well-being. Unlike his hot-headed twin, he is more level-headed and patient. Though, according to his younger brothers, Black being angry is scarier. Whereas Red is vocal about his feelings, Black prefers to keep things to himself, and enough pestering would earn folks a rather intimidating glare from the Koopa. Only his twin brother could get him to open up, showing the closeness of their brotherly bond. Though different in personality and interests (although, it's been said that they acted similar when they were younger), Black and Red share a few things in common, and have a few activities which allows them to spend some time together. Like his brother, Black is very serious in his work and time in the Koopa Troop. He often accompanies Red and both are always prepared whenever Bowser assigns them a task. He is also one of the assigned cooks in Bowser's Castle. Koopa Yellow (Yellow NinjaKoopa) The third brother, age 16 years. Yellow is considered to be the most mischievous of his siblings and is always causing trouble, especially towards his younger brother, Green. His favorite activity is playing pranks. Being such a goofball, he sometimes messes up in his missions. He also loves eating and talking about food a lot. He is a huge fan of curry and curry-flavored things, and has rather interesting tastes which Green finds appalling. He also seems to have an interest in girls, and may have a possible crush on fellow NinjaKoopa, Pom Pom, whom he called cute, and even wanted to add her as a 5th member to their group. Next to Red, Yellow is one of the most physically active brothers, and loves to play sports. Red is also his favorite twin, despite their rough relationship in their childhood, and would often hang out and play video games and sports together. Because of their common interest in pranks, Yellow is friends with Iggy Koopa(while, in turn, Iggy's favorite Koopa Bro is Yellow), though has acknowledged that the Koopaling is better at tricks than him. Also due to this, Yellow is the best at trap-setting, and is one of those who help out in Bowser Castle's security. Koopa Green (Green NinjaKoopa) The youngest brother, who turned 15 years old. Of all his brothers, Green has the hardest time acting cool, and is the most cowardly. This is most likely due to being the youngest. He is studious and intelligent, having interests whom Red considers "nerdy," such as his love for watching game shows, and reading. Though, in rare moments, he can make a sassy remark or two that earned even his brother, Yellow, some respect. He also dislikes his overall appearance, as he looks just like a normal Koopa Troopa. While Yellow considers Red as his favorite twin, Green's favorite twin (and possibly overall brother) is Black, who had shown him the greatest concern for. He has also expressed that Black is much cooler in his eyes than Red, and wants to be just like him. Green is very social, and is often seen talking with the other members of the Koopa Troop, learning interesting information and tidbits from them. He has expressed that while he loves being a NinjaKoopa, he doesn't know if he would remain one for all his life, and is afraid to tell Red in fear of angering him. Ninja Weapons and Techniques Ninja Stars (Shuriken) Ninja stars are the Koopa Bros.'s primary weapon. They're used for distraction and come in various sizes. Some of them are even rigged to explode upon contact. Daggers (Kunai) A multi-purpose weapon, with each Koopa Bro carrying a pair. They mainly used it for close combat. Smoke Bombs Another weapon used for distraction, they're good for a quick getaway. They are small and egg-shaped. Invisibility A simple magic technique that allows the Koopa Bros. to turn invisible for a short period of time in order to blend into their surroundings and gain the upper hand on an enemy. Shape-shift This technique allows the Koopa Bros. to disguise and imitate various species and certain individuals. Natural Abilities Shell Spin A standard Koopa Troopa move. Each Koopa Bro ducks into their shell, spin and charge straight at their opponent. Super Spinning Attack The Koopa Bros.'s Special Attack. All four pile on top of each other and perform a shell spinning tower. Main Headcanons * The Koopa Bros.'s birthdays are as follows: Red and Black are born on May 22nd, Yellow on August 11th, and Green on February 5th. * Their title, the "Koopa Bros.," was given to them by the Koopa Village residents, as they were the only family of Koopa Troopas with more than one child. * The Koopa Bros.'s parents wanted to be unique in naming their children, and named them after their favorite colors. Only Yellow revealed that he was named after his mother's favorite color. * The surname "Koopa" before their personal name is due to their family originating elsewhere before moving to Koopa Village, though they've said their names interchangeably. * While not mentioned nor proven in game canon, Koopa Green is childhood friends with Kooper and Koover, with all of them being the same age. Green has expressed that he is afraid to confront Kooper about what happened during the events of Paper Mario, and believes that Kooper no longer considers him as a friend because of that. * According to the Bros., their mentor, Kent C. Koopa, made them pay for their fighting lessons with him. * The Koopa Bros.'s favorite foods are Koopasta Dish (Red), Koopa Pilaf (Black), Koopa Bun (Yellow) and Koopa Dumpling (Green). * The Koopa Bros. also have "bro" nicknames that they call each other from time to time. Red is known as "Leader Bro," Black is "Big Bro," Yellow is "Kid Bro," and Green is "Baby Bro." Appearances in other side blogs * The Koopa Bros. are among the many characters that appear in another side ask blog that takes place over 20 years in the future. In this blog, Red remains active in the Koopa Troop, while Black, Yellow and Green lead normal lives. Black went home to Koopa Village after a war injury left him paraplegic. He is also the only brother to have children, with one son named Kooroi. * The group, or rather the Black and Yellow NinjaKoopas, also appear as support characters for an AU side ask blog that focuses on Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. In this version, the brothers have separated, each pair siding with either Bowser or Junior (who are at war with each other), and their true names are the names used in the French version of Paper Mario. * The Koopa Bros. were also mentioned/made cameos in a side ask blog that focuses on Koopalings Iggy and Ludwig Von Koopa.